the_classical_universe_swrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Murtagh Drake
Murtagh Drake is a Sith Count of Serenno born in the house of Drake. Bio A count of Serenno, Murtagh was born into the house of Drake. A longstanding noble house that was revered for it's honor and valor, traits Murtagh grew up to hate. Why should his powerful family help those weaker and less powerful? Why should they give to those too weak or too unlucky to take? Why should they sacrifice for nothing? This darkness inside him put him apart from his family, his siblings resented him nearly as much as he resented them. In his teens, his family received a gift. A small red pyramid, that seemingly held an ominous dread to it. No one knew who had gifted the pyramid to his family. It was assumed that it was a gift for the good deeds they had done. They couldn't have been more wrong. The object was a Sith holocron, delivered by an unknown Sith who sensed the Dark Side in young Murtagh and wanted to progress this.The holoron called out to Murtagh, to the darkness that had corrupted the boy. Each night he took the holocron to his chambers, each night he studied it. The gatekeeper, a red skinned male with a face covered in Sith tattoos was very willing to teach. It was as if he wanted to spread the teachings of the Sith. The gatekeeper was Darth Stryfe, the Fist of Dath Krayt's One Sith. He taught young Drake to hate, to control that hate and finally to harness that hate into power. He passed on the basic lightsaber forms and Force talents, it was several months before Murtagh really had the ability to control the Force. That was when the Drake family noticed that some of their servants had suffered death from mysterious accidents. Falling from a balcony though there was a guard rail. Being electrocuted from a protected transformer. The House of Drake was none the wiser, Murtagh replaced the holocron each night. And why would a member of the most noblest families on Serenno ever commit such atrocities? Murtagh was eighteen then, old enough to inherit the family wealth. There was however a few issues that had to be resolved first, such as the fact that the other members of his family still lived. Tragedy struck the Drake House then, while heading to a charity event on Coruscant a shuttle crash killed all but the youngest. The somber Murtagh. Investigation reveled that a catastrophic mechanical failure resulting in the shuttle pilot loosing control and crashing into a building a killing dozens. No one would ever know that the failure was caused by Murtagh. How could they? What machine could detect that he had used the Force to ruin the repulsors? The sole survivor of his family Murtagh had gained their assets and credits. They did not go to waste, he used them to buy several Sith tomes and even what was assumed to be Darth Krayt's own lightsaber. Gained by a worker whom participated in the cleaning o the temple after that fateful Jedi victory and had picked it up hoping to make some credits or so said worker said. The credits also paid for additional studies Murtagh partook in, including engineering and several other fields. Murtagh still learned everything he could from Stryfe's holocron, until it finally came to be that the gatekeeper announced that he had learned everything it had to teach. An event that filled Murtagh with rage, he wanted more. More power. So he set out for it. Using what remained of his family's wealth he purchased a H-2 Executive shuttle with illegal armaments and a cloaking device. A armor set made of simple armorweave and for the last touch, getting fully tattooed like the recording of the Sith that had introduced Murtagh to the Darkside. A painful event as it was full bodied. Once completed, he set off to look for anywhere that could he could use to advance his power. A search that lead him to the New Order of the Sith. Trivia *He is the premier of the USSW.